Dragons and Humans
by chickC
Summary: Chapter 5 is here!!!!! and Rose disapears!!!!!!!1
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic on fanfiction, so be nice!!!  
  
Dragons and Humans  
  
Everyone was walking along the riverbank. When Rose and Shane started to have a bitch fight!!!  
  
Dart: What is going on?  
  
Lavitz: It seems to me that Rose and Shane are having a bitch fight.  
  
Maru: Fight, Fight, Fight  
  
Albert: Don't encourage them Maru.  
  
1 Rose has Shana on the ground  
  
Lavitz: Get off her!!!!!  
  
Shana is now unconscious!!!  
  
Dart: How did this start?  
  
Rose: She was being a bitch to me because I have to stop at the next town.  
  
Dart: What did she say to you???  
  
Dart seems to have been taking counseling lessons.  
  
Rose: She said "You just have to stop there don't you?" So I said  
  
"You have been a pain in the ass for all of us the last few  
  
Months" Then we started to fight.  
  
Levitz: Look Shana is waking up!!!  
  
While everyone was looking out for Shana except Rose of course. Maru was flying around in the sky dancing. Dart looked around then he saw Maru up in the sky.  
  
Dart: Maru come back down here.  
  
Maru: Do you want to have a rest in the pub while Shana is still dazed?  
  
Dart: Oh all right!!! How do you get this door open??  
  
Maru: I need to dance around in the sky because it's a human and wingly pub.  
  
Dart: When are you going to be finished?  
  
Maru: As soon as that door opens.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Everyone walked in and ordered a Larga except Maru who order a Jim Beam of course.  
  
Albert: This is fun!!!  
  
Lavitz: Well its good to relax after we just saved the world.  
  
Maru (smiling): You are so right!!!  
  
To be continued later.  
  
There is going to be a murder. Hope you liked it!!  
  
Please review( 


	2. Chapter Two

1 Continuing in the Pub  
  
2 Maru: So what are we going to do now we just saved the world?  
  
Shana: I'll be just sitting back and relaxing.  
  
Rose: We'll as long as I'm around you are going to be on your toes.  
  
Albert: We'll I'm going to rebuild my castle.  
  
Lavitz: I'm goin' to see if my mum is OK  
  
Everyone: You're a mummy's boy.  
  
Maru: Dart what are you goin' to do now?  
  
Dart: I'm going to back where I started from. Maru would you like to come with me.  
  
Maru: What, yeah I, um, Yeah.  
  
Shana: What!!! Dart I thought you loved me not her.  
  
Dart: You are still like my little sister Shana and as Rose says you're a pain in the bum!!!  
  
Lavitz: Don't listen to them. I think you're the sweetist thing alive.  
  
Rose: I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
Hascel: I'll join you.  
  
Congel: Congel wants more Beer!!!  
  
Albert: Meranda would you like to come back to the castle with me?  
  
Meranda: In your dreams, girly.  
  
Albert got really up set about that remark.  
  
Albert: I'm goin' shopping. Does anyone want to come with me?  
  
Albert usually goes shopping when he is up set.  
  
Congel: I said Congle more BEER!!!  
  
Rose talking to Albert: I'll go.  
  
Congel:: Want more BEER!!!!!!!!  
  
Hascel: I think Congel wants more beer.  
  
Lavitz: Yes let's do have another round.  
  
Everyone in the pub: Yeah.  
  
Dart: Lavitz I think you are paying for it!  
  
Lavitz: Dam IT.  
  
Rose and Albert have Disvaperated from the seen!!!  
  
A few moments later Lavitz was broke, but still all over Shana and a fight broke out.  
  
It was a guard and a guy called Antel.  
  
Bartedder: (Tom): If yeah goin' fight do it outside.  
  
And he kicked them out. 


	3. Back to Bail

1 Dart: Let's go  
  
Everyone on the table: Ok  
  
Everyone went out side  
  
Meru: Look it's that guard who was fighting with Antel.  
  
Dart (looking at the body): Who is Antel anyway?  
  
Meru: He's a human I meet in a pub a few months ago.  
  
Rose and Albert reappeared.  
  
Dart: Ok I'm going with Lavitz, Albert and Meru are you coming too?  
  
Rose: I've got some work to do.  
  
And Rose left.  
  
Hascel: Kongel and I will be on the second island.  
  
And they left.  
  
Miranda: I'm going back to the Crystal Palace.  
  
Shana: I'll come with Lavitz.  
  
Lavitz: Let's go.  
  
It took about three hours to Bail, but they got there just in time to.  
  
Albert to his people: I have returned from my long journey. I've have been on business. I have gotten married. (The crowd cheers):some guys and girls went "ooooooooooohhhhhhh"  
  
I will now take over now from my loyal subjects.  
  
Bad Guy: Nearly had the Kingdom. Dam!!!  
  
Albert: Now, you, can, go, home, now. Come my dear Emily. Let's get it on.  
  
Emily: Yeah, Baby, Yeah!!!  
  
Shana: I don't get it?  
  
Everyone: Yeah, Baby, Yeah!!!  
  
There was a loud scream.  
  
Lavitz: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
To be continued!!! 


	4. A Sad Day

Capture 4 : Antel Kills Coz he feels like IT!!!  
  
A Murder, a knife and lot's of red stuff.  
  
Lavitz: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO*gasps*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Meru: Ya Mum Died, Sorry Man.  
  
Dart: Who cares, lets go inside and eat!  
  
Dart walks inside with Meru. Everybody follows them inside, except Lavitz and Albert.  
  
Albert: That's most unfortunate!  
  
Lavitz: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
5 days later they were inside a pub in Bale. There was a food fight going on between (AN: ya bum) Rose and Shana. Then Meru joined in. Lavitz still had red eyes from the BIG incident and then Antel walks in the door!  
  
(AN: and then, no and then, and then, no and then, and then, no and then, and then!!!)  
  
Dart: U have some nerve showing your face round here!!!  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
Sorry but my computer hasn't been working properly. (Albert: That's most unfortunate!!!)  
  
Later  
  
Bye Bye 


	5. Rose Gone

Antel: Oh ,yeah!!! Antel sits down at the bar. Meru has an ice chocolate.  
  
Meru: I hope this has ice in it! Meru poors her ice chocolate on Antel's lap.  
  
The whole pub starts to laugh.  
  
Antel : You'll pay for that!!!!!!!!  
  
And Antel turned into a dragon and swiped Rose up in his mouth and flew out of the pub.  
  
Maru: Most Unfortunate.  
  
Dart: We have got to get her back!!!  
  
Albert: Do we really have to?  
  
Dart: Yes!!!  
  
They all ran outside and looked up at the sky! And a flock birds flew over head and did a lot of shit on Rose.  
  
Maru: I'll knew that would happen because I killed there king. I'LL GET YOU BACK ONE OF THESE DAYS AND YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!!!!1  
  
Maru flew up over them and pulled down her pants and well you can gess the rest!!!  
  
Stay tuned foe the nexted chapter.  
  
My computer hasn't been working properly again! 


End file.
